Christmas Surprise
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Oreius planned the perfect Christmas surprise for his wife, even if she was on bed rest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Oreius planned the perfect Christmas surprise for his wife, even if she was on bed rest.

A/N: This story is on the fringe of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is officially AU to the main series. Enjoy!

**Christmas Surprise**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The snow was falling in thick clumps that brought to mind balls of cotton when Oreius and Ardon returned to Cair Paravel, their burden balanced between them. Ardon grunted, "I thought you were going to choose the small one."

Oreius chuckled as he adjusted his grip on the tree. "This is the small one."

"It is taller than I am."

"A nine-foot-tall fir tree is small compared to the other options."

"Remind me, my friend, why I agreed to help you?"

Oreius nodded to the guards who opened the doors then answered simply, "Because Alambiel is restless and giving her a Christmas tree of her own will help, which means that _your_ wife will no longer be more focused on keeping track of whether Alambiel is behaving herself than she is on you and your two foals."

Ardon's deep laugh echoed through the corridors, which were festooned with ribbons and holly boughs. "In that case, we should have dragged that twenty-footer the Beavers recommended in here after all."

Oreius snorted at the suggestion. He had no desire to give Alambiel a project so large that she overdid things. What she needed was a little distraction to alleviate the boredom of bed rest and that was all he intended to give her. Fortunately, they carried the tree into his quarters without any mishap. Even with the young Prince Corin underfoot this Yule.

Setting the tree up in the corner between the windows and the fireplace was an easy choice and there was enough room left that he could circle around. Oreius clasped Ardon's forearm before the other Centaur took his leave. No doubt it was spurred on by the fact his sons just raced past the open door. Oreius took care to hide his amusement. After all, Ardon would heckle him in kind when he experienced fatherhood.

Oreius opened the bedchamber door, smiling slightly to see Alambiel in the middle of their bed, curled on her side and currently fast asleep. She had had great difficulty sleeping the night before so he was pleased she'd gotten at least a little rest. Leeta rose from her chair and dipped a curtsey. "General."

"How is she?"

The Nymph glanced over at where his wife still slumbered then smiled at him. "She did not complain half as much as she did last week but I think she was very weary today. She didn't even manage to sew for more than a half hour. Tuulea said she is doing well, though."

"Good. Thank you, Leeta." Oreius inclined his head. "I will be able to stay with Alambiel through the end of the week, so you may enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas with your own family."

Leeta dipped another curtsey then gathered the basket of sewing, which had been resting next to her chair. "Of course, General. Good afternoon."

After he had shut the door behind the Nymph, Oreius hurried to the study and pulled out the boxes he had hidden here. Arranging them next to the tree, he surveyed the room. He walked back into the bedchamber after reassuring himself that he hadn't forgotten anything. Even a light repast had been set out per his earlier instructions. Now he just needed to see if Alambiel was indeed up to the afternoon's planned festivities.

She was still curled on her side and her breathing was even but this time she stirred when he approached the bed. Oreius bent down to press a kiss against her temple. "Do you feel up to a change of scenery, Wife?"

A somewhat sleepy smile was her answer as she shifted so she was laying on her back. Then the smile became slightly more mischievous. "Did Tuulea decide I could see someone other than you and Leeta today?"

He feigned a scowl. "What's this? Rebellion? And I was about to offer my service in carrying you into the sitting room so you might see my surprise for you."

Alambiel grinned as she pushed up to rest on her elbows. "A real change of scenery _and_ a present? Has Christmas come early this Yule?"

A chuckle broke free and Oreius leaned down again to kiss her on the lips. "It is only two days until Christmas, sweet. And Tuulea only limited your guests this last week because you allowed my cousins to goad you into a spirited discussion, which was almost _too_ spirited. I will speak to her so she will allow you to receive a greater variety of visitors on Christmas Day at least." He pulled the coverlet back and then carefully scooped her into his arms. "Now you must tell me if you feel any discomfort or if you need to go back to the bed, agreed?"

She sighed, looping her arms around his neck. "Yes, dear."

Oreius glanced down at the far too beatific look she was giving him and smiled. "You are indulging me."

"Yes, dear." Then they crossed the threshold into the sitting room and Alambiel gasped. "Oreius! You got a tree! And we get to decorate it!"

Her excitement was contagious and Oreius couldn't help laughing. "Yes, I did but I shall handle the actual decorating. You may tell me where the decorations go but that's it."

"But, Oreius, I-"

He had been about to lower her to the long, wide couch but stopped and fixed her with a stern look. "No. You are on bed rest for a reason, a very good reason, and Tuulea specifically instructed that you are not allowed to be on your feet. And if you entertain any ideas about attempting to leave this couch without my carrying you, Alambiel, I will have to carry you right back to bed."

Alambiel pouted. "Spoilsport."

But he could read the acquiescence in her body language beyond the obligatory pout. He kissed her then carefully lowered her to the couch. "It is only for a few more weeks, love." He finally allowed himself to place his hand against her stomach, which was now very round with their little foal, and grinned as he felt the little one's kicks.

Placing her hand over his, Alambiel smiled. "She's getting stronger and I think she objects to the constrictions on her flips now."

Oreius chuckled then placed a kiss against her silk-covered stomach. He was grateful that he had chosen to allow Alambiel to share with him whether their little one would be a colt or filly. Not that his wife had been able to contain her excitement at the news. "My sweet little filly must be patient like her mama. Just a few weeks longer." He murmured to the foal for a bit longer before tearing himself away to fetch a warm blanket and some extra pillows. The blanket he tucked around Alambiel, taking care not to protest when she pushed it down so it didn't cover her stomach (the last time he had done so had resulted in tears and she needed to be calm, not upset), and the pillows he placed beneath her knees and feet and behind her back. At last, he stepped back. "Are you comfortable?"

Her smile was only slightly rueful. "As comfortable as can be managed. You still haven't decorated the tree, though."

He knew it was a request for him not to hover but in truth that was very difficult. After all, the reason Alambiel was on strict bed rest was due to her experiencing some unexpected complications a week before she reached five months. She had almost lost the foal and was very ill for weeks. Tuulea decided to take every precaution in order to keep mother and child safe and healthy. And Oreius had tried to stay close to home even after Alambiel improved.

"Would you like to eat first?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to supervise while I still have the energy to stay awake through the whole thing."

Oreius poured her some hot chocolate just to ensure she had something to drink and then carried the larger of the three boxes over to her. He opened the lid for her inspection. "Where shall we begin, love?"

Alambiel tilted her head, considering the bounty of ornaments and baubles, and then she pointed to the last two rows—delicate spun glass ornaments of different creatures, including a Centaur dancing with a Nymph. "Oh, these are beautiful. Start with them but you should spread them out from top to bottom. And Oreius," she just barely touched her fingertip to the dancing couple, "pick someplace special for them."

He chose to hang the fair Nymph and dark Centaur near the top of the tree. Occasionally Alambiel would ask him to move one of the ornaments to the left or the right or down two branches and then back up three before she declared it the perfect spot. At her request, he brought her the box that seemed stuffed with ribbons. And while she still told him to move baubles around or declared his efforts most worthy, he noticed that she was paying more and more attention to her self-appointed project with the large red ribbons. Perhaps it was a single ribbon, though. He couldn't tell.

But, after he had decorated the front of the tree, Alambiel held up the ribbon bouquet with a proud smile. "Ta-da! We have a tree topper."

Oreius took it from her. The ribbon had gold stitches embroidered in it, causing each stiff bow to gleam in the light from the candles and the merrily burning fire. "And it is a very fine one, Wife. Do you want me to put this up now or after I decorate the back? And are you hungry yet because I-" He stopped abruptly, a concerned frown appearing when he heard the soft sob. Alambiel had suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth but tears were already spilling free. Oreius set the tree topper aside and knelt in front of the couch, taking Alambiel's hands in his. "Alambiel, sweetheart, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's silly." She sniffled but another sob escaped despite her obvious effort to control her emotions.

He kissed her hands then kissed away her tears. "Tell me, sweetheart, please. I promise I will find a way to fix it for you. You mustn't cry, Alambiel, it's not good for you to be upset."

"I can't tell you how to decorate the other side of the tree. I'm too big and I can't even stand."

Oreius busied himself with the task of handing her one of the handkerchiefs that were now found in abundance in their quarters as he worked to smother the urge to laugh before Alambiel grew more upset. He kissed her hair, her cheeks, nose, and mouth. "Do not fret, my precious one. You are not too big but it is wiser for you to stay here. And the only reason you aren't standing now is because you know what's best for our daughter to be born healthy and at the right time. Now here is what we will do. I will move the table over here so you may select whatever you want to eat while I am decorating the back of the tree so it will be a mirror image of the front, all right?"

She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief, already calming again. Praise Aslan that this was a swift swing of emotions. Alambiel gave a watery laugh. "I am so ready for these unexpected bursts of emotion to be gone." She graced him with a faint smile. "That should do well and if you somehow get it wrong, well, no one will be looking at the unsupervised side, will they?"

"No they will not." He pressed a kiss against her temple and then moved the table laden with the light meal over so it was in easy reach. Oreius waited until he saw she was fixing a plate before he went to the task of decorating the back of the tree. True to his word, he kept it as closely matching to the front as he could manage.

It went somewhat faster without his wife's often-changed directions but he was more concerned about the fact she had grown very quiet again. Then, just as he was about to emerge to check on her, he heard her start singing a Yuletide carol to the foal.

"Oreius! Come here!"

The ribbons he had been untangling fell to the floor and nearly entangled his hooves as he rushed to reach her. The tight band of worry that had fastened around his chest eased when he saw Alambiel was laughing as she cradled either side of her stomach. Her eyes lit up and she held out one hand to him. "Come here! You have to feel this. She's kicking in time with the singing." Oreius allowed his wife to guide his hand to her stomach as she started singing again, "Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la!"

He chuckled as he felt the sharp kicks that were, indeed, timed to her dam's singing. "It seems she already shares your fondness for music, sweet."

Alambiel nodded then paused in her singing to comment, "You need to put some holly boughs on the mantle."

"As you command, my lovely Minx." He set out the boughs of holly and placed the tree topper in its proper place then carefully settled himself on the couch behind her. Resting his hand on her stomach, Oreius slid his other arm behind Alambiel's head. "Do you want me to carry you back to the bed?"

"No. I want to enjoy the tree for a while." Alambiel turned her head to look at him and then glanced up, frowning slightly. "And just why do you have that?"

Oreius grinned roguishly as he dangled the mistletoe over her head. "For its purpose, my rare Bird of Paradise. The capture of a kiss from the most alluring creature in all Narnia." Then he kissed her. It was not quite Christmas but it was already shaping up to be the best of their six years together as husband and wife as they waited for their little herd to grow with the arrival of their first foal, their little filly.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So I wanted to do Oreius and Kat expecting their first baby Christmas fluff but it's not time for that in the main series yet, so AU! I might be persuaded to show THIS baby's arrival. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Oreius planned the perfect Christmas surprise for his wife, even if she was on bed rest.

A/N: This story is on the fringe of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is officially AU to the main series. Enjoy!

**Christmas Surprise**

**Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oreius?"

He looked over his shoulder. Alambiel wore a rather pensive expression as she rested her hands on her stomach, no doubt feeling their little filly's kicks again. Oreius stirred the fire once last time then replaced the poker. "What is it?"

"I've forgotten to do something."

Raising his eyebrows, he watched her with only a hint of wariness. "And what might that be?"

"I don't know. And that annoys me." Alambiel looked at him and then grinned. "Come back over here. Maybe I'll remember it."

Oreius chuckled but lost no time in obeying his wife's command. Being careful not to jostle her, he settled on the wide couch beside her and then rested his hand on her stomach. The little one was not kicking quite as enthusiastically as she had earlier that afternoon. Alambiel sighed and relaxed further once he started to massage her neck.

He noticed how tired she seemed again in spite of Leeta's report that she had slept most of the morn and through the noon meal. "Shall I carry you back to bed? Would you be more comfortable?"

Those blue eyes opened immediately. "No." Alambiel shook her head as she continued, "No, Oreius, I want to spend more time enjoying our tree and the fire and you." She frowned suddenly. "I know what I forgot. The present."

"What present?"

"The present that is sitting wrapped in Merryflower's shop, Kentauri." She reached up and pushed at his shoulder. "Go get it for me."

Oreius didn't move. "Does this shop not have runners?" He had no desire to leave Alambiel's side, not when she wasn't even allowed to stand. Nevertheless, as soon as Alambiel frowned at him with just a hint of hurt in her eyes, he knew that his currently-less-rational-at-times and very pregnant wife had the advantage in this skirmish.

"One, it would be rude to make Merryflower send a runner since I told her I would send someone to fetch the present. Two, it can't wait because I know you were just about to say that and the present must be here before Christmas Eve. Three, Merryflower closes her shop from Christmas Eve to the end of Yule so if you don't go get the present now, it will be a belated Christmas present and I can't stand the thought of a belated Christmas present right now." Then she leaned toward him, resting her chin on his shoulder, and looking up soulfully with just a hint of a pout around her mouth. "Please, Oreius. I know I should have asked someone else to get it sooner but I just…forgot."

And the skirmish was over.

Oreius sighed then nodded. "All right, all right, I will fetch this present for you. Where is Merryflower's shop?"

"Next to the weaponsmith's forge. The one run by Cadmus." Alambiel kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Chuisle."

He held up a finger. "But there will be rules for you to follow while I'm gone."

"Of course."

She grinned when he glared. Rising, Oreius considered the situation. "I will have to summon Leeta for you."

"No, you don't."

"Leaving you unsupervised is never a good idea. You find trouble in your sleep."

Alambiel giggled.

Oreius folded his arms over his chest. "This is hardly a laughing matter, Minx."

"Oh come on!" She grinned then raised both hands as she assumed a look of perfect innocence. "I will behave myself. Leeta wants to spend time with her own family, I'm sure. And you won't take long, I know. The odds of my going into labor now are very slim, especially since I won't be doing anything aggravating."

"And you will not attempt to even get up?"

"I won't even put my foot down."

Oreius deliberated for a few more moments then bowed his head. "Very well, but if you need anything or feel even a twinge of pain, you summon the guards. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dear."Alambiel grinned at him then added, "Can you bring my sewing basket in here before you leave?"

Fetching the basket, Oreius set next it down next to her. She immediately pulled out a small white gown. He studied it for a moment. "It is finished."

"No, it is not finished." She dug out two spools of gold and blue thread respectively. "I have to embroider it now." She had already threaded the needle and begun stitching when she glanced up at him. "Will you please hurry before Merryflower has to wait much longer?"

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do not move from this spot."

"I won't. Go."

Oreius didn't show any hesitation until he had closed the doors behind him. Then he immediately beckoned to the guards. "If the Princess Royal makes any sounds of distress, you are to send word to Tuulea, Alithia, and myself immediately. You will also go in and ensure that she is safe."

"Yes, General."

The chorus from the four guards only eased his mind a little. As he made his way out of the Cair, Oreius couldn't help imagining all the while that a page would come with the intelligence that Alambiel was hurt and in labor or simply in labor. It was not until after Merryflower had given him the wrapped package and he was hurrying back to Cair Paravel that he realized the Centauress had been rather…amused…at his distracted state.

The guards were still in their assigned places but that meant nothing. It was only when Oreius entered his quarters and saw Alambiel was still lying on the couch that he relaxed. The little Minx paused in her stitching, looking innocently concerned. "Are you all right, Oreius?"

He snorted at the recollection of his own foolish behavior. "I am quite well, Wife. Where do you want me to put this?"

"Under the tree, of course." As soon as he did so, Alambiel smiled in satisfaction. "Now _that_ is a proper Christmas tree—with presents underneath." Then she frowned as Oreius knelt next to the couch. "Why are you down there?"

Oreius chuckled. "Because it makes this easier." He slipped his hands underneath the blanket and wrapped them around her calf, massaging gently.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?"

"If you sleep, it is because you and our little filly need the rest." He tightened his grip slightly when she reflexively pulled away after he found a knot. "Relax, sweetheart."

She glared at him but there was no heat in it. "I'm starting to think you only give me massages when you're trying to get me to go to sleep."

Oreius chuckled again. "I promise you, Alambiel, the excuse to touch you will never be one I pass by. And you do have a lot of knots."

Alambiel frowned at her sewing, murmuring, "Yes, I do. Ouch. Not so hard."

"My deepest apologies." He adjusted the pressure but wisely kept silent on how she didn't pull away or the manner in which her head began to droop in spite of her valiant efforts to stay awake and focused. She began yawning by the time he reached her knee and the sewing had been allowed to drop in a little white pile on top of her stomach by the time he switched to her other leg. And by the time he reached her knee again, she was asleep.

He decided not to move her right away. Instead, he watched the flames dancing merrily in the fireplace. There was much he worried over with this new little one. He feared he would be better at ordering his soldiers and instructing the Four, the colts and fillies he had claimed as his own for twelve years now, than being a father to a little filly. What if he failed to be the father she needed? A colt would be Centaur and he knew what he should do, how he should be, with a colt. But fillies were very different creatures entirely. And unlike Centaurs, the little Nymphs remained defenseless and vulnerable for far longer. Oreius closed his eyes, feeling wholly unworthy and unprepared for the task assigned him by the coming of his little daughter. _Aslan, help me to be the sire I should be not only to my filly but the other foals who will come after her. Show me how to defend her without restricting her ability to grow into the fine young filly You intend her to be, how to love her, how to be just but fair when it comes to the rules she must live by, and above all, how to best show her, to best teach her about You._

A soft moan came from behind him and Oreius surged to his feet. Alambiel had shifted onto her side but her sleep seemed troubled as her brow furrowed and then relaxed. She sighed and Oreius calmed, reassured it was only the usual discomforts caused by the little one's kicking. At least, their daughter's antics weren't enough to fully wake her for now. He glanced at the waterclock resting in the center of the mantle. It was barely past the half hour. Bending down, Oreius carefully lifted Alambiel into his arms and then carried her into their bedchamber.

He set her on the bed and began to pull the coverlet up but then he paused. Half past eight was rather early to retire, especially for a Centaur, but… Oreius went back into the sitting room, banked the fire, and then locked the doors before he set out three more presents under the tree. Satisfied, he decided it would be best to follow his wife's example and sleep.

As he joined her in the bed, he heard her whisper, "Oreius?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her temple as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too, Alambiel. Now sleep."

It was not until he felt her relax and her breathing evened out that Oreius himself slept.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oreius. Oreius, come on, wake up."

He ran his hand down his face, yawning. "Alambiel, must you always choose to talk when we should be sleeping?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Then try to go back to sleep. Or are you craving something?"

He heard her make an odd sound, something caught between a laugh and a hiss. Then two hands landed on his arm and shook. "Oreius! Wake up you boneheaded Centaur! The baby's coming!"

Oreius started, sitting up. "You can't have the baby now."

Alambiel glared at him. "Oh yes I can. Now send for Tuulea!"

He almost protested again but then Alambiel grimaced, grasping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, as she breathed out slowly. "That one was stronger, much stronger." Then she looked up at him. "Why are you still here?"

The foal was coming. Now. Oreius lurched out of bed and stumbled as his hooves tangled in the sheets, pulling them off the bed with him. Alambiel snickered. "Do you need help?"

"No. You do." Wrenching the bedchamber door open, he galloped to the main doors and flung them open. The guards stood at attention and he ignored them in favor of addressing the Swallows who had been stationed nearby since Alambiel's bed rest began, "Summon Tuulea. The foal is coming."

The Birds darted off and Oreius returned to the bedchamber, lighting candles. His wife looked pale and there were faint lines around her mouth. For a moment, he looked at her and then he shook his head. "You said she would not be born for several more weeks."

Alambiel gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Two and a half weeks is not that bad. What time is it?"

"Half past second hour."

Tuulea arrived shortly after that with Alithia and Leeta in her wake. The Black Elder Nymph examined Alambiel and then nodded. "We'll need more towels but there's still time to spare."

Oreius stepped forward from where he had been standing next to the nursery door, out of the healers' way. "You can stop the labor?"

The Nymph shook her head. "It's already been progressing for hours and there is no reason to stop it now. The child is big enough that she will be healthy. Birthing never keeps an exact schedule in any case."

Words kindly meant but they did not reassure him after the fear of losing his little filly months earlier. Oreius cleared his throat. "Then it will be soon."

"Hours more to go."

Alambiel groaned and Alithia paused in her preparations to pat her hand. "Don't worry, it won't seem so long when your little one is in your arms."

Tuulea looked thoughtful as she glanced between Alambiel and him. "As for you, young one, you may either stay here or you can wait outside in the sitting room or even in the hall where you will have more room to pace."

"Stay."

Oreius nodded, "I will stay."

Hours passed and Oreius struggled with his own helplessness as he watched Alambiel moan in pain. Even though she didn't scream, something he suspected was linked to her stubbornness; the way her nails cut into his arms bore witness to the agony. He soaked a cloth in the bowl of lukewarm water then placed it against her sweaty brow. Alambiel didn't bother to open her eyes as she grumbled, "Never again."

After her last outburst, which involved cursing in Irish and words Oreius never knew were in her vocabulary along with one slap (that one she immediately apologized for), he knew better than say anything at all until the pain passed. They were coming closer together now, though. Once she relaxed, Oreius pet her hair, smoothing back the sweat-darkened strands. "You're doing well, sweetheart. Just a little longer."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Alambiel retorted. Still she turned to Tuulea. "Can I push yet? I would really like to push."

The Nymph looked up. "Not yet, child. But soon, very soon."

"You've been saying that for hours!"

Oreius tugged on Alambiel's shoulders gently, making her lean back against his chest. "Relax, love, relax. Rest while you can."

She sighed and the sheer weariness of it reminded him yet again of how much was required of mothers…and the dangers that accompanied such weariness. Alambiel's breathing slowed further. She slipped into a light doze. Oreius worried but nothing could have forced him to leave her side.

Time crept by slowly and, with the bedchamber door closed, Oreius couldn't see the waterclock to know if time really was so slow or if it was simply the process that made time appear to move at a crawl. Alambiel grimaced and pressed her forehead against his arm, digging in with her nails again, as she endured another pain. "I can't believe you did this to me."

He muttered under his breath, "You were also involved."

"Never again."

Then the pain passed and Alambiel relaxed again. "Oreius?"

"Yes?"

Oreius chuckled, amused at the sudden sweet sincerity in her tone and expression as she whispered, "I love you. We're going to be good parents. Know why?"

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because you're the daddy. And because we have managed to keep the Four alive through twelve years. There's no way this child can get into all the scrapes they have over the years, right?"

He paused, almost pointing out that she had only been protecting the Four in her own way for eleven years, but then decided agreement was the safest course. "Of course, sweetheart."

Tuulea cleared her throat, smiling at them. "Alambiel, now it is time to push. Oreius, you might want to brace yourself."

He frowned, wondering what she could mean, but then it started again. Alambiel moaned softly, struggling again as she pushed when Tuulea instructed. Oreius pressed against her back and tried not to worry when he felt how much she was trembling. He murmured encouragingly to her, trying to give her something other than the pain to focus on. "Almost there. You're almost there. You can do this and you are doing very well."

"Shut up! I'm giving birth to a pumpkin or a watermelon or some type of large fruit I have no business pushing out of me and you're distracting me."

Oreius coughed, hoping and praying that she hadn't heard the laugh hovering just beneath it. "What would you like me to say?"

"You're an idiot." She grimaced and bore down again. Between clenched teeth, she hissed, "And your parents were never married. Why did I marry you?"

He breathed a prayer of thanks when Tuulea spared him from trying to decide how Alambiel wanted him to answer. "I can see the top of the head. One more big push, Alambiel."

Alambiel pushed then Tuulea made her wait before she grinned at them. "All right, last push."

Then a small but fierce cry filled the room. Oreius' heart leapt as he heard his filly and then Tuulea placed the naked child on her dam's chest, letting Alambiel look the baby in the eye. She smiled and then laughed as she kissed the little one's brow. "You're here." She touched the little foal's cheek, almost as if she sought to reassure herself that she was really there. "You're here," she murmured again and then looked up at him, an exhausted joy radiating from her. "You need to hold her, Oreius."

Alithia placed the filly in his hands. Oreius stared down at his daughter. She was small, not even as long as the width of his hands put together, messy from the birthing and red from both birthing and screaming. She shook her little fists and scrunched her face further as she wailed, gaining strength as she went on. She was…perfect. Thank Aslan, she was perfect.

Then Oreius had to allow Alithia to take the filly again while Tuulea ushered him out, instructing him not to come back until they had a chance to clean up mother and child. Oreius stood staring at the door that had been so firmly shut against him then laughed softly in disbelief and joy. His foal was here. His precious little filly. Early but she was still here and seemed healthy enough although Tuulea would have to confirm that part.

The pale light of dawn spilled into the room. Oreius turned to check the time but paused. There were a few more presents under the tree and beside the long, wide couch was a cradle. The one item meant for their filly that he had not gotten yet. Oreius walked over to it and examined the fine craftsmanship of the wooden flowers, roses and snowdrops, that ran along the bottom half of the cradle and the stars carved along the top. Dangles formed of shells and a mix of wooden and silver trinkets hung from ribbons attached to the cradle's hood.

A sheet of parchment rested on the foot of the couch. The sprawling handwriting was unknown to Oreius.

_General Oreius,_

_Since your lady wife was in the midst of delivering the best present anyone could receive when I passed through, I thought I would help you with those last finishing touches. One hooded rocking cradle and one finished gown (I trust Alambiel won't mind)._

_Merry Christmas and Long Live Aslan!_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was late in the evening before Tuulea and Alithia took their leave…with a warning that Oreius needed to be extremely careful when he moved Alambiel back to their bedchamber. He still wasn't certain how Alambiel had managed to coax them into allowing her to rest on the couch and accept their first visitors, the Kings and Queens and Stonebrook, who spoke the traditional blessing over the newborn, to see the filly. For now, though, Alambiel was sleeping.

Oreius smiled down at the precious bundle he held. The little rosebud mouth opened in a yawn as the filly squirmed in her blankets but still kept her eyes closed. He held her a little closer as he walked over to the tree, rumbling, "Do you know that your mama told me you were going to be a part of our little herd just after we returned from a trip to the Seven Isles? And I had assumed that she was merely suffering from seasickness the entire time we were there. She's not the best sailor, your mama, but you mustn't tell her I said that. You also gave us quite a scare this past autumn." He stroked her round little cheek then pet the fine light hair covering her scalp, smiling as she opened her eyes, revealing their grey-blue color again. "Good evening, my little Oriana. When you are a little older so your mama won't panic when I carry you near a window (not that she will ever admit to it), Da will teach you how to read the stars."

His filly blinked up at him then yawned again, unimpressed at her sire's words. Oreius chuckled then kissed her little brow. "We are so very glad to have you here with us, Oriana. Aslan has blessed Mama and Da beyond imagining with you." He smiled again as she wrapped her tiny fingers around his forefinger then sighed. Oreius began humming the lullaby his people were fond of, rocking his daughter gently until her breathing evened out and her eyes once again closed. He rocked and hummed for some time longer until he was certain she was sleeping again. Then he picked his way back to the couch and took Alambiel's hand. Even in her sleep, she relaxed a little at his touch. Oreius' gaze once again drifted to his daughter as she slumbered, tucked safely in the crook of his arm. She was certainly the best Christmas surprise and, Aslan willing, he would not have to let go of his fillies for a very long time.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! It's STILL AU but hopefully you'll like it anyway. I don't know when I'll be able to post anything again, so I'm wishing you all an early and very merry Christmas! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
